Linear textile structures in which the core contains an inner, first strand made of microfibers and at least one additional strand made of other fibers loops around said first strand are already known from the prior art, in particular US 2010/026 31 53 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,138 B2 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,749,600 B1.
It is known that the microfiber core in the interior of a linear structure is designed such that said structure is completely covered with one or more additional strands for the purpose of stabilization, and therefore the desired functions of the microfibers, such as absorption of liquids or an improvement in cleaning performance, can only be implemented indirectly and thus are less effective. In this process, the microfibers do not have any direct contact with an outer or external surface.
Simpler linear textile structures which continuously consist of microfibers themselves have the drawback of being less durable when used on rough surfaces, since the microfibers easily catch in irregularities and are pulled out of the yarn.
In addition, the friction of these structures when in contact with a surface is very high, particularly when moist, due to the large direct contact surface area, the high coefficient of friction and the high weight of the fully saturated microfibers.
This is a drawback when wiping surfaces using cleaning devices made from structures of this type due to the high amount of force required. In addition, these structures do not provide satisfactory cleaning performance when used on stubborn dirt on surfaces due to the softness of the fibers of said structures.